Optical elements include light emission elements and light receiving elements. Light emission elements can include, e.g., light sources such as light emitting diodes, incandescent light laser diodes. Light emission optical elements can also include light shaping elements, e.g., lens assemblies, prisms, diffusers, mirrors and the like. Light receiving optical elements can include light receiving elements as may be provided by lens assemblies, prisms, and mirrors as well as light sensing elements such as photodiodes and image sensors including a plurality of photodiodes.
Support assemblies are known for support of optical elements. For example, it is known to provide a support assembly in association with an image sensor integrated circuit of an imaging terminal. Such support assemblies are known to provide support to an imaging lens as well as to provide containment for the image sensor integrated circuit, restricting particulate, e.g., dust and debris from entering the area of an image sensor integrated circuit.